


safe from the rain

by justjstuff



Series: Naruto Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Cuddling to keep warm, F/M, Fluff, Kakashi's pack, Kinda, Mission Fic, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, and then there was just one bed, cliche tropes, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjstuff/pseuds/justjstuff
Summary: Just like that, it felt like she had crawled her way inside his hollowed heart and made a home for herself there.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Kakashi's Ninken
Series: Naruto Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547845
Comments: 19
Kudos: 338
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics





	safe from the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/gifts).



> Hey, everyone! Because Daughter of Fire is such a slowburn I just had to write a little bit of fluffy KakaSaku on the side hehe
> 
> This is for little_beans, who wrote a review for each chapter of that fic and asked for this prompt. I'm not sure I quite hit the mark on this one but I hope you enjoy it, darling!!

Kakashi panted as he leaped from one tree branch to the next. 

The rain fell heavily around him, the thick foliage of the tree tops were barely of any help in protecting them from the storm. His ninken ran silently around him with Sakura to his left.

He motioned for his pack to stop. Because, really, Sakura had become part of his pack about a year ago when they started taking more and more missions with each other. He could pick up her scent from afar, even though a lot of it permeated everywhere he went. It was all over his apartment and he could swear he could smell her on himself most days.

His vision was impaired by the storm but the small whimpering form that rested between his chest and breastplate made him push through it all.

They had been assigned yet another assassination mission. ANBU, unranked, this time in the border between the Land of Fire and Rain.

Sakura and him made a good team. Truly, their success rates were off charts and they barely had any complications during these types of missions. About three days ago, he managed to catch the scent of their prey and summoned his ninken to help them track the man.

He could smell a storm coming and knew he would need their help to fight against time.

And now there they were, in the middle of said storm, trying to find the secret ANBU outpost he just  _ knew  _ was nearby with the small form of Pakkun shaking in his arms.

They had managed to find the guy easily enough but he hit the first partner he ever had with a nasty jutsu that sent the tiny dog bursting through a tree. If Kakashi killed the guy with a particularly brutal chidori to the chest, no one could blame him.

“Kakashi!” Sakura called to his left and he turned towards her. She was pointing towards a small cottage, hidden between a copse of trees.

He moved to follow her as she entered the abandoned little house, his dogs piling inside the place.

It wasn’t fancy by any means, just a lumpy looking bed in the corner, a kitchen without a fridge and a small chest. They would have had a lot more comfort in the ANBU outpost, maybe they could even have been lucky enough that someone would’ve been making hot stew and they could have a change of clothes. 

But nothing mattered because they couldn’t keep going through the storm and Pakkun needed medical attention immediately.

“Put him on the bed,” Sakura said, already reaching for her medical pouch. “The rest of you try to find something to start a fire.”

Kakashi moved before she was even finished speaking. Despite his experience in the field being higher than hers, Sakura had saved his sorry ass enough times that he learned to listen to her commands. They switched positions of leader flawlessly throughout their missions and that worked just fine with him.

He put Pakkun on the bed, careful not to jostle his tiny form.

“Hey, stay awake, buddy,” Kakashi said.

Sakura pushed him gently away and indicated with her chin towards where the ninken were rummaging around the kitchen. He got the hint.

Kakashi went to help his pack and quieted Bisuke when the young dog barked excitedly at finding a stack of firewood stashed inside the rustic oven. Bingo. It only took a quick katon for the wood to begin to burn steadily.

The dogs whimpered and cried quietly as they shook the water off themselves. They had to be as worried as he was about their leader. With an anxious look towards the bed, Kakashi moved around the cabin, trying to make himself useful.

He found that the chest held a big blanket and a change of clothes for the man who probably used the place as a hunting cabin. Dark green sweatpants and a sweater.

“T-There you go,” Sakura said. “You j-just rest tonight, Pakkun.”

Kakashi went to them without even remembering telling his body to do so. Pakkun had bandages wrapped around his pudgy little belly but seemed fine otherwise. Kakashi went to pet him but found his hand suddenly pierced by several tiny teeth.

He grunted. What the fuck.

“Sakura-chan is shaking from the cold, you fool!” His own dog, his loyal partner chastised him. “Get her warm!”

Kakashi stared at him in disbelief. The nerve of him. He narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms. 

Okay, he maybe should have seen this coming. Sakura and the pack had gotten pretty close to each other. It all started with a mission that had gone terribly wrong because she hadn’t been coordinated enough with the dogs. The next week, they sort of started a tradition to train with the pack whenever they were both in the village and the bond between them grew exponentially. Sometimes the dogs even chose to cuddle up to her first!

Sakura giggled and he cut his narrowed gaze towards her before quickly averting it to the floor.

She was taking off her clothes.

For a second, his whole body seemed to short-circuit. It wasn’t like he’d never seen her naked before, their missions together were plenty and they had seen each other in various states of undress. It was just the physical act of her sliding out of the tight ANBU uniform was so sensual in its simplicity. 

Kakashi cleared his throat.

“You better get out of those clothes too.” Sakura’s voice reached him even as he continued to glare at the floor. “It’s way too cold to be wet.”

Kakashi coughed. Well, that double entendre just wasn’t fair.

Over the last year they had gotten so much closer that nowadays Kakashi was fucking  _ confused _ on where they stood.

Sakura was the first person he went to after a mission, the one who stayed with him in his dark apartment when he was having one of his bad days. After the war, she’d been the only one to fully understand all that he’d been through and the one person he could open up to.

She was his best friend, to put it simply. 

Only it wasn’t simple at all because once she had laid on his back as he did pushups, the boys bickering in the background. He had taught her how to tree walk and dried her tears when her first love had left the village. He had watched her grow into a beautiful, independent woman and he didn’t know why he didn’t feel guiltier for wanting her so badly.

Some of the pack rushed past him to join Pakkun on the bed and he shook himself out of his reveries. With a tired sigh he took off his outer layers. It was only years of carefully honed reflexes that kept him from getting hit on the face by the sweatpants Sakura threw at him.

“Thanks,” he said dryly and turned to look at her.

She was wearing only the dark green sweater and nothing else. Kakashi chanced a quick glance around the cabin and saw her clothes sprawled on the floor in front of the oven. Including her underwear.

_ Dear Gods,  _ he wondered,  _ why do you hate me so. _

Sakura turned towards the bed and ordered all the dogs to the floor and Kakashi used this opportunity to turn around and discard his clothes next to hers. He put on the pants noticing that they were tighter than what he normally wore but ultimately glad that they wouldn’t have to be  _ naked. _ He didn’t think he could handle that.

At the last minute, he decided to keep his undershirt on.

Sakura had already seen him without his mask but that didn’t mean that he took it off every time they were alone. He also thought it would be a good idea to keep that extra barrier tonight. He had no doubts that they would be sharing the bed tonight to conserve body heat. 

Kakashi fought a resigned sigh.

“If you think you’re keeping that shirt on, Hatake,” Sakura said, “better think again.”

Kakashi turned towards her, eyes narrowed. She stood with a familiar stubborn set to her chin, hands on her hips and wet hair clinging to her neck. He couldn’t refuse her.

He took off his last piece of wet clothing and let it fall to the floor. The charming blush on her cheeks didn’t bring him any joy because he was sure his were as red and  _ she could actually see it now. _

They settled on the bed with Pakkun on the outer edge, Kakashi to the cold cabin wall and Sakura safely sandwiched between them. The blanket was heavy and wrapped them in their combined heat and it was enough to send a shudder of pleasure down his spine.

He wasn’t particularly happy, though.

He wasn’t satisfied because Sakura had her back towards him, her arm wrapped securely around Pakkun’s tiny form and not a single inch of her touching him. 

Kakashi frowned in the semi-darkness and listened to the crackling fire. Sakura whispered goodnight and he only grunted in return. 

A few minutes passed before she sighed and he felt the mattress shift before her cold feet met his. It was a strangely intimate feeling, having her little feet pressed against his skin. The casual way she did it was enough that the next breath he took shuddered out of his chest.

It seemed like Sakura had been waiting for some sign from him because in the next second, her whole body was pressed against his. Once again all coherent thoughts left his head that night and the only thing that he could think was a very shocked, very confused,  _ Fuck. _

Sakura scooted further into him and his hand closed around her tiny waist before her hips could meet his. 

“Sakura,” he grunted in warning, not really sure what he was warning her of, not even sure what was happening at all. In all of their flirty banters, they had never crossed this line and he wasn’t sure she even understood what it would mean for them. He certainly didn’t.

Sakura turned in his arms and maybe the fact that his hand didn’t move away from her said something. Her nose bumped against his neck and she slid one leg up until his knee was between hers. 

Neither of them spoke for a few beats. The air around them seemed charged with  _ something.  _ It was electric in its intensity but at the same time so natural and  _ real _ it took his breath away. His hand brought her closer to him without his consent.

It was like she had been waiting for that tiny bit of approval from him because suddenly she was surging forward, her lips meeting his chastely but demandingly. She knew what she wanted, it seemed, and was willing to take it.

Kakashi shuddered into the kiss. 

His whole body seemed to melt into hers, nothing else mattered but her. Her scent on his nose, her warmth against him, her lips beneath his. She was intoxicating.

Sakura leaned her forehead against his, breaking the kiss with a soft sigh. Her warm hand brushed against his lips before settling on the nape of his neck, her fingers threading through the hair there.

“Don’t overthink this,” she whispered and he felt her words on his lips. “For now, just…  _ please. _ ”

He couldn’t deny her. Truth was, he didn’t want to ever let her go. 

So Kakashi closed the distance between them, this time capturing her lips in a kiss that held more depth to it. He bit her lower lip and inhaled her gasp as his hand slid beneath her sweater without his consent, going up and pressing her further against him.

Kakashi kissed her deeply but gently, like this was his first kiss. 

He sucked on her tongue and swallowed her moans and all he could think was why the fuck did they not do this before. It felt like every inch of her was  _ made _ for him and he knew her taste would never leave his mouth. Just like that, it felt like she had crawled her way inside his hollowed heart and made a home for herself there.

“Sakura-chan,” Pakkun whimpered pitifully. “I’m cold…”

Kakashi and Sakura broke apart and the girl gave a little breathless laugh. 

In their immersion on each other, they had taken the blanket away from the pug. 

Sakura looked at him shyly, a look that completely contrasted to her personality, and Kakashi couldn’t fight a grin from stretching his lips. She huffed another happy laugh before pressing her own smile to his and turning around. 

Kakashi couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at Pakkun for the interruption when she brought his hand to rest between her breasts. He fell asleep that night with the snores of his pack echoing around them, her heartbeat on his hand and his nose buried on her neck. 

He wouldn’t overthink this, he decided, not even when they went back to the village. Nothing that felt so good could possibly be wrong and he just wished he could fall asleep like this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a review with your thoughts and let me know if you'd like to see more one-shots like this one ;)


End file.
